Kuroumaru Tokisaka
Kuroumaru Tokisaka, formerly a member of an exorcist clan, Immortal Hunters, hated by them for his cursed body, is currently a disciple of Yukihime who travels along with her and Touta. Appearance Kuroumaru is a person with a slim figure and very long black hair which is tied in a side-ponytail, as well as long bangs that cover his left eye. He is usually mistaken as a female due to his feminine appearance. Kuroumaru is normally seen wearing a suit with a black longcoat. He usually sports his sword around wherever he goes. Personality Kuroumaru so far has demostrated a kind, and easy-going personality, and is quickly able to make friends. He holds his clan to heart, although they may not treat him kindly, and he is loyal to their every command. While Kuroumaru presents himself as male, he seems to be very nervous about revealing his bare body, constantly covering it up when bathing with Touta. He claims to do this because his country 'does not have the custom of bathing with others'. He seems to not be emotionally reserved, as he shows traditionally feminine attributes when speaking to others. He becomes annoyed when he is called a girl. Plot Kuroumaru is an ex-member of the exorsist clan Immortal Hunters, previously tasked with the job to eliminate Evangeline A.K. McDowell. He was told that if he fails, he may never return to his clan. His fellow clansmen comment on how his body is 'cursed', and how sending him to kill Evangeline was a smart move as he will either kill her, or forever rid the clan of his cursed body. Kuroumaru initally meets Touta when they are both bathing and Touta accidently stumbles apon him bathing. Touta evades Kuroumaru's sword and asks for him to calm down, and presumes Kuroumaru for a girl, due to his feminine figure, causing him to get punched by Kuroumaru. After they both calm down, Kuroumaru tells Touta that no one other than him has ever evaded his sword, and formally introduces himself. Touta does the same, and discovers that Kuroumaru is a resident from space, and immidiately request that Kuroumaru becomes his friend. Touta later discovers that Kuroumaru is looking for 'Evangeline A.K. McDowell' otherwise known as Yukihime. Touta explains how the person Kuroumaru is looking for is his traveling companion, and Kuroumaru then makes the discovery that Touta himself is not human. He tells Touta that it was a shame, since he felt that he and Touta could have been friends, and brandishes his sword at him. Kuroumaru then attacks Touta using the Shinmei-ryū fighting style, but Yukihime intervines by catching Kuroumaru's blade, and kills him by stabbing him through the chest with her hand. Touta starts shouting at Yukihime for killing Kuroumaru, however she tells Touta to look closer at his body, and upon further inspection, it is revealed that Kuroumaru is Immortal, as the wound in his chest heals. Kuroumaru regains consciousness after Touta attempts to 'check' his gender, and requests a duel between him and Yukihime for the sake of his clan. Yukihime tells him that if he is able to best Touta in battle, she will grant him the right to fight against her. Kuroumaru accepts and begins to battle the unwilling Touta, who is attempting to calm the both of them down during their discusion. Touta then tells Kuroumaru that he will fight seriously if Kuroumaru agrees that he will listen to whatever request Touta gives of him, and Kuroumaru accepts. Touta ultimately beats Kuroumaru in battle, and asks for the two of them to become friends. Skills and Abilities Shinmeiryuu Swordsmanship: Kuroumaru is a very skilled swordsman and practitioner of the'' Shinmeiryuu (神鳴流 ,''Shinmei-ryū, "Gods'-Cry School") Fighting style. Kuroumaru is known to use: -'' Stone Cutting Sword'' '' ''- Evil Cutting Sword, Second Strike So far, all moves have been performed with the I''aido'' (Sword beginning within its sheath) Stance.''' Summoned Swords: Kuroumaru seems to have a magical supply of swords which he can summon at any time. Trivia * His fighting style is the same as that of Setsuna Sakurazaki from "Negima". * He is often mistaken for a female due to his appearance. * He slightly resembles Kuroh Yatogami from "K".http://k-project.wikia.com/wiki/Kuroh_Yatogami References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Exorcists